


caught me slipping

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, i am never going to write smut again, this was a writing exercise would you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks that they really should do this more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught me slipping

**Author's Note:**

> [starts crying]
> 
> so this started out as me wanting the shower sex erejeans and then i turned it into a writing exercise because i am so awful at writing nsfw and then i just  
> have nothing to say about this i'm so sorry everyone

Eren thinks that they really should do this more often.

He’s currently leaning against the marble tiles of his shower, water almost scalding streaming down his hair and face and over his torso, eyes clamped shut as Jean half kneels, half squats in front of him, mouth firmly around his cock.

It had all started in the backyard of Eren and Mikasa’s house with Connie’s suggestion of a water fight, which rapidly turned into a paint fight after Sasha had found the old cans still left in their garage from when they’d renovated their house. Reiner and Bertholdt had hopped the fence to join in, and before long it had become an all out war between Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Connie vs. Jean, Sasha, Reiner and a reluctant Bertholdt.

Everyone had been so caught up the scuffle that they hadn’t even noticed Eren and Jean sneak off behind the large cedar tree in Eren’s yard, where a makeout session of magnificent proportions had taken place, with Eren smearing red paint over Jean’s shirt and Jean gripping the thick locks of Eren’s hair in blue and green stained hands.

Of course, once they’d finished and realized that everyone else had long since disappeared next door to Reiner’s house to mess around with the hose and attempt to clean off, all that was left was to take full advantage of the situation. And Jean was nothing but a tactician.

“Hey,” he had asked breathlessly, admiring the way blue lines of paint trickled down Eren’s temples, like some kind of war paint, “you wanna go clean up?”

“My parents aren’t home,” Eren had answered with a grin, and that was that.

.

Jean shifts his weight on his ankles around slightly, and Eren opens his eyes just far enough to realize that his thighs and joints must be aching. He reaches down to grasp Jean’s shoulders and pull him up, but at that precise moment Jean pulls his head back along Eren’s cock and moves to lightly tongue the slit.

Eren slams his head back against the shower tiles with a loud bang and a stream of fuckfuckfuckshit _jean-_

Jean grins as his tongue moves back and forth over the head of Eren’s cock, and Eren doesn’t think Jean’s ever looked so damn hot in his entire life. This beats the time Jean ended up riding him on the couch downstairs in Armin’s basement. This _definitely_ beats the time Jean fingered him in Eren’s bed and grinned with that stupid smirk all the way through it.

Jean pulls off Eren’s cock with a quiet wet sound and looks up at Eren. The water’s running off Eren’s body and hitting Jean’s chest and somehow it just makes the whole thing so much more erotic to him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“You fucking know I am,” Eren gasps back, and Jean slowly rises to his feet. Eren watches the rivulets of water trace curved lines down his body and sucks in a deep breath.

Jean reaches behind Eren and shifts the tap a fraction. The water starts running cooler and Eren gives Jean a look.

“Just because you like boiling alive doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

Eren laughs, and then lets out a small moan as he feels Jean’s hands grab his hips firmly. He loves it when Jean does that.

“Can we fuck now?” Jean asks, as his hands run softly over Eren’s pelvis and down over the hair of his groin.

Eren grabs Jean’s hips in turn and pulls him in close, feeling hipbone match hipbone and the press of Jean’s cock against his own. Jean throws his head back a fraction and his eyes flutter shut.

“You want my cock in your ass, Jean?”

“Yeah,” Jean breathes, and opens his eyes again. His pupils are blown, narrowly rimmed by golden irises.

There’s a brief pause as they stare at each other, and then Eren realizes he has no idea what they’re going to use for lubricant.

“We have no lube,” he admits, and Jean raises an eyebrow.

“Wow, Eren. You sure know how to kill a beautiful moment.”

“Oh shut up and let me find something.” Eren lets go of Jean and fumbles behind him, eventually picking up a bottle of shampoo.

The look Jean gives him is positively _murderous_. “Eren. You are not putting _fucking shampoo_ in my ass.”

“Well _you_ think of something then!”

Jean sighs in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air, and pulls the shower screen back, stepping out into the cold of the bathroom. Eren makes a noise at the rush of freezing air and yanks it back closed. He hears the rustling of Jean searching for something, and takes the opportunity to watch the fuzzy round outline of Jean’s ass moving in the bathroom.

Finally, the screen opens again and Jean leaps back into the shower, pulling the screen back to avoid any water leaking onto the floor. He waves the small bottle of lube in Eren’s face, smirking, and Eren snatches it out of his hand with a scowl.

“Yeah, you’ll be smirking in a minute when I’ve got three fingers shoved up your ass.”

“Oh baby, you sure know how to turn me on,” Jean replies, and Eren pushes at his shoulder.

“Turn around.”

Jean obeys, and places both palms on the white tiles, back arched. Eren sucks in a deep breath and pops the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He closes the cap, drops the bottle onto the shower floor, and grabs Jean’s hips with one hand, pulling his ass back against his crotch. Jean makes a low keening noise and Eren smiles before pushing a finger inside.

Jean makes a strangled noise and Eren can’t help grinning, leaning over Jean and feeling the water hit his lower back.

“Eren-”

“Yeah, yeah. I got you.”

Jean moves his hips back onto Eren’s finger and Eren begins moving around, one hand curving around Jean’s hipbone possessively. He adds another finger, and then finally Eren’s got three fingers inside Jean and Jean is making breathy, whiny noises and Eren feels his cock throb with want.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Then just- ” Jean takes a deep breath, “-do it already.”

“Are you sure you’re good?” Eren knows how Jean likes a little bit of pain, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. He pulls his fingers out slowly.

Jean looks back at him and gives him an absolute shit eating grin. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m fucking fantastic.”

“Heh. You like to think so.”

Jean moves his hips back and starts rolling them against Eren’s erection, and Eren growls, grabbing his cock and sliding it in.

“Oh…oh Eren, _fuck-_ ” Jean’s hands make fists against the tiles, but there’s no traction and nothing for him to grab onto, and he takes a deep breath and shudders, slipping slightly on the wet floor. Eren reaches around Jean’s waist and pulls him in closer, thrusting with his eyes closed and panting wetly. He can hear Jean crying out underneath him, and Jean taking deep breaths against his arms and it’s all so fucking _hot_ that he can’t think properly. Eren hears himself starting to babble, as he often starts doing when he and Jean are fucking, and Jean lets out a little whine because dirty talk like this also turns Jean on and Eren knows it.

“ _Fuck._ Oh, _oh_ fuck- you feel so fucking good Jean, with my dick inside you... oh, _fuck yeah._ ”

When Jean’s legs start giving out from the weight of Eren’s body on his and the slippery surface they’re both standing on, Eren latches his arms firmly around Jean’s waist and pulls him upright, so he’s thrusting straight up into Jean and Jean is positively _screaming._

.

They manage to stumble out of the shower a short while later, clean and breathless and laughing softly. Jean grabs Eren’s face between his palms and kisses him deeply, and Eren tilts his head back and sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I hope no one heard us,” Jean says, as they begin drying off and grabbing at their clothes, haphazardly strewn on the bathroom floor.

“I doubt it,” Eren replies, as he sticks one foot into the leg of his boxers. “The water was running quite loudly.”

Jean starts grinning, and he’s still grinning a minute later when the two of them stumble into the front room of Eren’s house where everyone is sitting, drinking sodas and passing around money. Armin is proudly holding a good fifty dollars in his hand.

Turns out they had a betting pool as to how long Eren and Jean would take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Amerie's "1 Thing" because I am so classy.


End file.
